


Next Time

by Naguodog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Choking, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naguodog/pseuds/Naguodog
Summary: How easy it would be, to just kill him now.





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh content warning Ukoku? There’s choking? I honestly don’t even know how to label this, it’s 200 words of self indulgent bullshit. I feel like “trigger warning: Ukoku” is the best I can give. Don’t ask context there is no context just this scene.

His fingers close around the slender, delicate neck, pressing hard against the windpipe, with just enough force to cut off half the air supply. Unwillingly, Genjo’s mouth falls open, a choked noise forced out from him as he struggles for breath.

He doesn’t fight, and Ukoku thinks how easy it would be to just kill him now. Laying prone beneath him, he is vulnerable, breakable,  _ mortal _ . It would be so easy to end him here. To snuff out that light so many seemed to gravitate to.

‘ _ Yes, but wouldn’t that be  _ ** _too_ ** _ easy?’  _ A voice whispers in his ear, and he frowns, not willing to unpack, let alone acknowledge, just how much the voice sounds like Koumyou’s. Is he saving his son, saving the bet, or something else, Ukoku doesn’t want to know. He won’t accept that it isn’t from Koumyou at all, because there’s only one other option if it isn’t, and he won’t address that any more than he wants to address anything else.

He lingers, waiting and watching as Genjo’s face turns a vibrant red, almost fully cutting off his breathing before he finally lets go. As Genjo gasps for air, Ukoku notices his hand has left marks on pale skin, some that will definitely bruise. He almost wants to kiss them, but holds back. Perhaps, he’ll do it next time.

He doesn’t ask himself if he means kiss him or kill him. That will be for next time.


End file.
